The Most Powerful Magic
by Epeefencer
Summary: The pressures of running the Holyhead Harpies have driven Gwenog Jones to the brink. A visit to her adopted family seems to be her only hope. A continuation loosely based in the AU storyline of More Choices. Mainly Gwenog Jones but also H/G.


**The Most Powerful Magic**

Gwenog Jones sat in her office, having just suffered through the worst game in her long and illustrious career. It seemed no matter what she had tried to do this afternoon, nothing had gone right.

Late in the game she had finally pulled herself and sent in one of the subs. Thankfully Samantha Matthews, their Seeker had caught the Snitch before the game had gotten totally out of control and the Harpies had salvaged a win 200 to 190.

Gwenog poured herself a large Firewhiskey and nursed it, hoping to ease her killer headache. She'd been plagued by them recently, as player / coach / manager, the workload seemed unbearable at times and right now was definitely one of those times.

Her friend, Sam came by and knocked gently on the door. "Hey Gwen, are you OK?" she asked, full of concern.

Gwen looked up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, she was right on the edge of losing it and she didn't really have the faintest idea why. Some of it was due to frustration, especially the way she had played today, if another player had performed so badly she would have had her doing extra laps and drills all week.

Some of it was due to the killer headaches she had been experiencing for some time now. The team Medi-Witch had assured her that nothing was wrong that a little rest and relaxation wouldn't help cure, but the Holyhead Harpies were in the midst of another run for the Quidditch Cup and there just didn't seem to be the time.

The last thing that was bothering her was for the first time in her long career, she wasn't having fun playing the game she loved so much.

She had already given up the Captaincy to Sam at the beginning of the year due to the added burden of taking on the Managers role. While fulfilling in its own way it wasn't really associated directly with the things happening on the pitch.

The team had also had to replace several top players in the past couple of years and the team just didn't have that certain something like it had in the past. Somehow the chemistry was off a little, they were all good, well close to great players but somehow they just hadn't jelled fully as a team. The intangible something was missing.

Sam sat down in the chair next to Gwen's desk and casually reached out and pulled the glass of Firewhiskey from in front of her friend, who had her eyes closed at the moment rubbing her temples trying desperately to ease the headache she was experiencing.

"This isn't the answer Gwen," Sam said softly.

Gwen cracked her eyes open and sighed, "I know Sam but it's the only thing that eases the pain."

"Can't you get a potion from Doc?" Sam asked.

Gwen sighed and closed her eyes again, rubbing harder, "She's been restricting my intake of the pain potions, I've been having to take to many lately and she's afraid I'll become addicted or have some bad side-effects."

"I didn't know you were taking that many," Sam said looking at her friend with a frown.

"Well it's not something I want broadcasted around," Gwen said softly.

Sam looked at her friend with great concern. If something wasn't done, she wasn't sure what would happen. She knew she had to convince Gwenog to take some time off like the Team Medi-Witch wanted her to.

Clarise "Doc" Pedersen had been trying to get Gwenog to take some time off for the better part of two years but with her added duties and trying to keep the calibre of the team up to her exacting standards, she had never found the time and the strain was becoming evident to everybody who had any contact with her.

"Sam," Gwen, protested tiredly. "We have so much work to do before the playoffs begin."

"Look Gwen, you're going to be no good to anybody if you don't get some rest," Sam said pointedly. "We have a bye in the first round so we have at least three weeks off before we have to play again."

Gwenog looked at Sam sceptically, "I don't know," she said half-heartedly.

"Well I do," Sam said emphatically. "Some time in the sun, some dancing, and. . . ." Sam gave her a saucy wink, "maybe a chance to do the horizontal mambo and you'll be a new woman."

Gwen looked a little wistful but unconvinced, "I don't know Sam, what about the team?"

"I'm Captain, I can work the team, Bradley can get off her fat arse and handle the office stuff and you can get the rest you need. Please Gwen, I'm really worried about you."

Gwenog looked at her friend and saw the sincere look of concern that she had for her. "Oh all right," she said in resignation. "But where am I going to go?"

Sam smiled and said, "Hold on, I'll be right back!" as she ran from the office.

She returned in a couple of moments with a brochure in her hands. "Here, look at this," she said enthusiastically, handing the brochure to Gwenog.

Gwen looked at the glossy brochure, her eyebrows raised, not sure if she was sold on this mega-resort. The place was called the Pirate's Cove and was a mixed resort, wizard and muggle. They provided everything and there was a myriad of activities to partake of, water skiing, jet boating, snorkelling and it looked like a hundred other things.

All the people picture looked to be in their twenties and Gwen wasn't sure she'd fit in with that young of a crowd. Sam tried to reassure her that was just advertising in the brochure and it did say it was a adults only resort.

Gwen was still unsure about the destination but now that Sam had convinced her to go she figured she would just see what the place was like. "OK Sam," Gwenog said in defeat. "I'll go but you have to make the reservations."

Sam smiled, "OK, just leave everything to me," she said as she grabbed the brochure back. "You just go pack and I'll set everything up for you to leave tomorrow."

**XX HP + GW XX**

Gwenog Jones stood nervously waiting to catch her portkey to the Bahamas. In the light of a new day she was having second thoughts about the resort that Sam had picked but with Sam right across the room, finalizing the departure she figured she couldn't escape now.

Sam came hurrying over with a bunch of papers in her hand. "Here's everything that you'll need," she said thrusting the papers at Gwen. "You'll be portkeyed right into the Wizarding check in area so you won't have to worry about being seen by any Muggles."

Gwenog looked sceptical as she stared at all the papers Sam had handed her. "I'm still not sure about this," she said hesitantly.

Sam gave her a patronizing look, "Look, just go and have some fun, you'll be a new woman when you get back." She then pushed Gwen toward the departure point.

Gwenog gave her a look back over her shoulder, her nerves plainly showing. Sam came up to her, "Look Gwen, you really need to get away and relax. Do this for me if not for yourself," she said softly. She then gave Gwen a kiss on the cheek before gently pushing her again to the waiting portkey attendant.

With one last wistful look at Sam, Gwenog took the offered portkey and then she was gone.

Sam sighed in relief, up till Gwenog had disappeared, she hadn't been sure her friend was going to actually go through with it. Now she just hoped that Gwen would enjoy herself and unwind.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Gwenog sat on the beach, a cool drink in her hand, she wasn't sure what it was other than it was sweet, had a ton of alcohol in it and came with one of those little umbrellas. It wasn't bad but she didn't think she was going to be able to stomach more than one of them.

She took in her surroundings, and shook her head. The beach was nice enough but just like the brochure it looked like the clientèle consisted of twenty-somethings.

Gwen tried to ignore the stares by the young men who hung around her like vultures waiting for something to die. Even though she was sure that she was old enough to be their mothers. It actually gave her a kind of creepy feeling.

She was glad when a gaggle of younger women appeared and the guys then turned their attention to them. She took the opportunity to rise and head back to her room so that she could change for dinner. After a quick shower she put on her evening dress, it was a cobalt blue and while simple it was a little dated, but it still fit well and showed off her rather boyish figure to it's best advantage.

Looking in the full length mirror she sighed, years of hard work to stay in shape for Quidditch had left her rather wiry and without many prominent curves. Tugging on the dress once to get it to sit a little better she shook her head before she left for dinner.

She was a little surprised to be seated at a table with a bunch of the other guests. It was the resort's way to get the people to mingle. Gwen took one look at the others seated around the table and she knew she was in for a long evening.

They all introduced themselves and Gwen had a hard time not snickering at the others, it was so cliché. Next to her on the left was Brad, then Buffy, and Chad followed by Missy. Across from her was Jordan, followed by Muffy, Teddy and Betty.

There were still two empty seats but Gwen didn't hold out much hope for any one close to her age. She felt like a chaperone at a surfer's prom. She did find out they were from America most of them from California. They didn't meet till they came to the "Cove" as they called the resort, but now they were "hooking up" and "hanging out".

Gwenog felt so out of place and she hurriedly ate her dinner and once she declined to join the others who were heading out to go to the disco, they pretty much ignored her. Not that Gwen minded in the least as being with the youngsters made her feel old and she felt she needed someone to translate what they were saying most of the time.

Gwen excused herself as soon as she could. On the way back to her room she had stopped by the bar momentarily but decided not to stay. The place was crawling with more of the same typical youngsters and she really didn't want to fend off someone half her age.

Gwenog got back to her room and sat down on the bed with a sigh. She knew that this place wasn't for her and if she had to stay here one more day she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

She went over and took the bottle of Firewhiskey that she had brought with her. She did notice that the room service had provided ice so she poured herself a healthy dose of the Firewhiskey and sat down out on the balcony. She sipped her drink slowly, trying to figure out what she wanted to do.

On one hand she knew Sam was right, she did need some time away from the pressures she was experiencing but on the other hand she knew she wouldn't find what she was looking for here.

As the contents of the bottle diminished Gwen thought of the one place that she had felt relaxed. It was a place she had visited in the past but never for any great length of time but she was sure she would be welcome and with a smile she went inside, slipped out of her dress and into bed. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, something that hadn't taken place for a long, long time.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Gwenog Jones had awoken early and though she had consumed a major portion of the bottle of Firewhiskey the previous night she really didn't feel the effects of it due to her excitement she felt about the plan that she had formulated.

She packed her meagre possessions she headed down to the Wizarding desk, gave a feeble excuse about an emergency at home and arranged for a portkey to return to England.

By slipping the portkey technician several extra Galleons, Gwen was able to get the portkey programmed to take her directly to her ultimate destination. Sighing with a sense of contentment at having made a decision but slightly nervous because she would be showing up unannounced and unexpected.

Hoping for the best because she knew in her heart that as long as someone was home she would be welcome, Gwenog felt the familiar jerk behind her navel and within moments, she appeared in a small village back in England.

Gwenog took a moment to orient herself before gathering up her pack and small travel bag and headed for her destination. Smiling in spite of herself, she stared at the cottage behind the picket fence. She ran her fingers over the top of the gate before she opened it and headed for the door.

Setting her bag down and taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

**XX HP + GW XX**

"Mum! There's someone at the door," the petite young redheaded witch called out.

Ginny wiped the flour from her hands as she headed for the door, wondering who could be calling this early in the day. She was slightly miffed because she hated to be interrupted while making her bread.

She picked her way through the detritus left by the children, "Cassy! Get your brothers to pick up their toys," she called after her oldest.

"Mum, do I have to?" her daughter whined. "They never want to do what I tell them, why do I have to do it?"

"Because I asked you to," Ginny said patiently. "Tell them I said for them to get down here now."

Ginny sighed as she got to the front door, she loved her children but sometimes they were a bit of a handful. She opened the door and stood gobsmacked for a moment as she took in who was standing there. "Gwenog, what a wonderful surprise," she said as she took her visitor in a huge hug. "What are you doing here?"

When Gwenog hesitated, Ginny saw her luggage and with a grin said "What, have you run away?"

Gwenog had to chuckle, "Kind of and I was kind of kicked out," she said as she picked up her bag and came in. "I was kind of wondering if I could impose upon you and Harry for a little while."

Ginny noticed the underlying sense of trouble in the International Quidditch star and when she looked a little closer she could see how tired she looked too. "Of course you're welcome here, Harry and I have told you that many times. Now come on in and we'll get you settled."

Gwenog felt her body relax slightly as if a huge weight had been lifted off her. "Thanks Ginny, you have no idea what this means to me," she said softly.

Ginny eyed the woman she had come to consider a friend critically, she could tell something was wrong but couldn't tell what it was. "Just leave your bags there for now and come out into the kitchen. I'll make you some tea and we'll catch up while I finish the bread dough."

Gwen smiled warmly, one of the things she loved about visiting Potter Cottage was all the wonderful food that was served, the fresh bread being one of the highlights.

Gwenog had just sat down when a miniature version of Ginny entered the room. She smiled widely when she spotted her and squealed "Aunt Gwen! I didn't know you were here." She ran over and gave Gwen a huge hug which she returned with equal fervour.

"I just arrived Cassy," Gwenog said with a laugh. She loved the fact that all the Potter and Weasley children called her Aunt Gwen, being an only child she had never expected to have that honour.

"Cassandra, could you take Aunt Gwen's things up to the guest room?" Ginny said to her eldest daughter.

Cassy knew by her mother's use of her full name, it was a signal that she wanted to be alone with Gwenog.

Giving her "Aunt" a big hug and a smile she said, "Sure thing Mum. I'll see you later Auntie."

Gwenog gave Cassy a big smile in return, noticing how much that she was growing up so fast and would be starting at Hogwarts this fall. "She's getting so big," Gwen said as Cassy left the room.

"You're telling me," Ginny said with a chuckle. "I can't believe that she starts Hogwarts this year," she added softly.

"So how are the others taking it?" Gwen asked.

"James and Albus have been teasing her unmercifully about taking her stuff and her room, but in reality they are going to miss her terribly. I've overheard them several times talking about it."

Ginny set the dough aside for its first rise just as the water came to a boil, she prepared the pot of tea and brought it along with two mugs over to the table. "So what brings you here?" Ginny asked softly.

Gwenog gave Ginny a wan smile, "Never could fool you," she said.

"Oh come on Gwen, The Harpies are in the middle of a run for the Cup and even though you have a bye, I know that normally you wouldn't be taking any time off. So what's up?"

Gwenog stared at her mug of tea for a moment, but Ginny just waited patiently for her to answer. It was one of the things she loved about Ginny, she knew when to push and when to wait.

She looked up into Ginny's eyes, "Well Sam just about literally threw me out of the stadium, saying I needed some time off, and truth be told, I do," she answered quietly.

"Why's that," Ginny asked softly.

Gwenog looked around the kitchen, not really taking in her surroundings. "For the first time in my career, I wasn't having any fun," she replied in a near whisper.

Ginny just nodded in understanding. For someone who had devoted their whole life to Quidditch to admit she was no longer having fun was pretty huge.

Gwen then gave a rueful chuckle, "Sam made arrangements for me at some resort down in the Bahama's. It was filled with nothing but twenty-somethings. Godric did I feel old and out of place."

"So what happened?" Ginny asked with a sympathetic smile.

"I stayed one night and got the first portkey out of there this morning," Gwen said with a smile.

"And you came here?" Ginny asked, slightly surprised.

"Well I knew Sam would flip if I showed back up there so I came to the only place I've ever felt at home besides a Pitch."

"Thank you," Ginny said sincerely. "I'm so glad that you took Harry and I up on our invitation all those years ago. I know the kids have loved having you visit and they've missed you the past year."

Gwen nodded her head, "Truthfully I've missed them too. But I got so swamped I never seemed to find the time to get away."

"So how long will you be staying?" Ginny asked as she took another sip of her tea.

"At least a week, maybe two,"Gwenog said thoughtfully, "Or who knows I just may end up staying forever."

"Harry and the kids would love it, not that I wouldn't too but they would be much more boisterous about it," Ginny said with a laugh. Ginny glanced at the clock and saw it was time to beat down the dough for it's second rise. "Why don't you go get settled in and it looks like you could use a nap, you're so tired."

"Yes Mum," Gwenog said with a laugh as she drained her mug before standing.

"If you see Cassy would you please tell her to come see me," Ginny said as Gwenog headed up stairs.

"Sure thing Ginny, and thanks," she replied with a smile.

"Any time, and you know it," Ginny replied as she began to kneed the dough.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Cassy came down to the kitchen a little while later, a frown on her face. "What's wrong with Aunt Gwen?" she asked pointedly.

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked, looking at her daughter intently.

Cassy rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid Mum," she said a bit annoyed. "I may be only eleven but I can see something is troubling her."

"I never said you were stupid, I asked because I want to know what your impressions are," Ginny replied kindly, as she put the first loaves of bread into the oven.

"Sorry Mum," Cassy said softly.

"Apology accepted, now tell me what you think," Ginny said as she sat down across from her daughter.

"I'm not really sure, but she's definitely not herself," Cassy said thoughtfully. "I noticed her smile doesn't seem the same, like it's a bit forced and I've never seen her look so tired."

"Very perceptive," Ginny said with a smile. "Aunt Gwen is under a lot of stress right now and it's getting to her. So no pushing but don't treat her like she's someone else. Understand?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Yes Mum," Cassy replied. "What about the others?"

"Your brothers will be clueless but I'll need to talk to Dora, she can be even more perceptive than you," Ginny said, smiling at her eldest.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The next couple of days were a blessing for Gwenog, she was allowed to just sit and unwind and though the kids were attentive, they weren't overbearing. She could tell that the older ones seemed to understand that something was up, but they didn't press her, which she found to be wonderful.

Even Harry didn't say anything to her other than welcome and he was happy to see her. He was as open and unassuming as always and he had a way of making anyone feel at ease and part of his family. All the Potters did, from eleven year old Cassy right down to three year old Molly.

Gwen settled into a routine, letting the hubbub of family life swirl around her. She found she spent most of her time sitting out back in a reclining chair, napping away the afternoons.

She had offered to help with cooking or straightening up around the house but she had been politely told that she was visiting and she didn't need to pitch in just yet.

Slowly she felt the pressure easing but she still knew she had things to deal with and she wasn't ready to return just yet.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny was making her usual huge family breakfast on Saturday morning, the first that Gwenog had been there, when Cassy came into the kitchen. Ginny noticed right away that something was bothering her eldest child.

"What's wrong Cassy?" Ginny asked, concerned as only a mother can be.

"It's Aunt Gwen," Cassy said, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"What about her?" Ginny asked.

"She's been crying late at night," Cassy replied. "I've heard her the past couple of nights and I'm worried about her."

Ginny looked at her forlorn daughter, "She's just having a rough time right now, all we can do is be here for her and let her know we love her," Ginny said tenderly as she ran her fingers through her daughters hair.

"Is she really OK?" Cassy asked.

"Yes I think so, she just needs some time to think things out. She said this past year has been very hard on her and she's not having any fun playing any more."

Cassy looked up at her mother, eyes wide in disbelief. "Aunt Gwen, not having fun playing Quidditch? That's like sacrilegious or something."

"It happens to the best of them, sometimes things just get so stressful the person has a hard time dealing with it," Ginny explained.

Cassy got a troubled look on her face, "Everyone is coming over this afternoon and we were going to play, should we postpone it?"

"No dear, I don't think you should. Gwen wouldn't want you all to change your routine because of her."

Cassy contemplated her mothers words, "OK Mum, we'll still play if you think it will be OK."

"I do, just try to leave Aunt Gwen alone, if she wants to watch let her but don't ask her or she will probably do so out of feeling obligated," Ginny replied.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Gwenog was sitting out back in her normal spot, enjoying the warm sunshine and the quiet atmosphere of the property surrounding Potter Cottage. With her eyes shut she felt so relaxed with nothing but the wind, birds and insects intruding lightly.

Laying here like this was one of the few times she ever doubted her choice to follow a career in Quidditch instead of settling down and having a family. There was just something about being there that brought out her maternalistic instincts. The very air seemed to be saturated with the feelings of home and family.

She was shaken out of her revelry by the sounds of many people coming out of the house. She smiled when she saw Cassy, along with James, Albus, Robert, Louis, Victorie and a whole slew of the extended family's kids. Even Harry's Godson, Teddy was there.

The all smiled at her and said "Hi Aunt Gwen," as they headed out back beyond the treeline where the family Quidditch pitch lay.

Gwen smiled at the memory of the first time she and Sam had visited Potter Cottage and most of the family had played. It seemed now they didn't need any adults to fill in as there were enough cousins to fill two full rosters.

Gwen watched them go, a sad smile on her face, it seemed so long ago when she and her friends had played pick up Quidditch as kids. Closing her eyes she tried to drive the images from her brain.

She knew immediately when the game started, the sounds filtering through the trees left no doubt. She heard the kids, hollering, whooping and laughing. The sounds carrying on the breeze brought her memories to the forefront of her mind. The unadulterated joy that was held in those sounds penetrating deep with in her.

She felt tears coming to her eyes once again, to enjoy the game like the kids were right now was all she could wish for. No pressure to win the Cup, no worries about which team members to play, no thousands of adoring fans screaming about every play.

It was just a bunch of kids playing for the sheer joy of it and she revelled in it. She let the sounds wash over her and like a cleansing storm she felt herself being renewed by it.

As her eyes drifted shut, the sounds of the kids filled her ears and she fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in ages.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Gwenog awoke feeling refreshed after her nap, she heard the kids all returning from the Quidditch pitch, talking excitedly about the game they had just completed.

They waved at her as they made their way by, heading in for lunch. Gwenog was just contemplating whether to join them or not when she saw someone coming over towards her.

It was Nymphadora, or as they had called her the last time Gwen had visited, Nymph. She was carrying a handful of the beautiful yellow flowers that only she managed to find.

She slowed as she neared and finally came over hesitantly. "Hi Aunt Gwen," the beautiful seven year old said with a shy smile.

"Hi Nymph," Gwen replied.

The young girl blushed, "They tend to call me Dora now that I'm older," she said unabashed. Then with another shy smile she added, "But you can still call me Nymph if you want to."

"I'll try to remember to call you Dora, but I've been calling you Nymph since I met you so I may forget now and then," Gwenog said with a smile.

Dora held out her hand that contained the bunch of yellow flowers, "Here, I picked them for you," she said softly.

Gwenog was stunned, the only one she had ever seen receive the flowers was Ginny. "Why thank you Dora," she said. "But why are you giving them to me, I thought you always gave them to your Mum."

Nymphadora smiled shyly, "Well you've been looking awful sad lately and I figured you could use them to cheer you up."

Gwenog felt her throat tighten with her emotions, so overcome was she that all she could do was open her arms and pull the young witch into a huge hug.

As she released Dora she saw the youngster glance at the cottage. "I was wondering if you'd come watch me play this afternoon,"she said hesitantly. "I know Mum said to leave you alone but I really want you to see me play and give me some tips if you could."

Gwenog felt her heart swell, "Of course I'll come watch you play." She then stood up and took Dora's hand. "Lets go have some lunch before your brothers and cousins eat it all," she said with a smile.

Dora smiled back and began to tug Gwenog toward the cottage, "We'd better hurry or I'm sure the boys will have polished off everything."

Of course when they got there, there was plenty left to eat, Ginny having learned from her mother and experience to prepare plenty.

Ginny noticed the bunch of yellow flowers in Gwenog's hand. "I see Dora gave you some of her special flowers."

Gwenog was at first afraid that Ginny would be upset but when she just smiled at her and went to get a small vase, Gwenog was relieved. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

"Well I've only ever seen her give them to you," Gwenog said.

"On the rare occasion she does present them to others who she feels needs cheering up and I'm not surprised she gave some to you," Ginny said with a smile.

As Gwenog walked around the table to get to a free seat, she felt herself being grabbed from behind in a tight hug. "Hi Gwen," Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, you startled me!" Gwenog said with a laugh. "Where have you been, I've hardly seen you the past few days."

Harry let her go after giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I've been busy with getting next year's curriculum ready," he said with a grin as he reached over James' shoulder and snagged half of the sandwich that was on his sons plate.

"Dad!" his son whined.

Harry just ruffled his hair and sat down next to him in the seat that had just been vacated by Albus.

Gwen watched with an awed sense as she watched Harry interact with all the kids at the table, it didn't matter if they were his or just his nieces and nephews. He did it with such a natural ease that Gwen found herself smiling, feeling the love that circulated around the table.

He also didn't ignore Ginny either, she saw them share sly winks and touches, both exuding love from every pore.

Gwenog was filled by the sense of family that permeated the gathering and she was gobsmacked that these people had opened themselves up and included her in that family. Even though she wasn't related by blood she knew that she was a part of the extended Potter – Weasley Family and that fact overwhelmed her.

She felt her heart rise into her throat and the tears start to build in her eyes. Quickly excusing herself she hurried from the room and made her way up to her room, sitting down in front of the dressing table and it's mirror.

She gazed into it and tried to understand why they had opened their hearts to her and as she did, her tears started to fall.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry watched Gwenog leave the room and he noticed how upset she seemed to be. With one glance at Ginny he saw that she had noticed too, though none of the kids had seemed to take much notice.

Harry lifted one eyebrow in question and received a small shake of the head back from his wife. She then excused herself and went after Gwen.

She knocked softly on the door and heard a muffled "Come in."

Ginny entered and took the scene in that was before her. Gwenog sat at the dressing table, and though she wasn't crying right at the moment she could see the fresh tracks that wet Gwenog's cheeks. She was in the process of taking out her trademark plait from her hair.

Ginny walked over and stood behind her friend, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you OK?" she asked tenderly.

Gwen met Ginny's eyes in the mirror, and after sighing, she gave the younger witch a small smile. "Believe it or not, yes I am," she replied. "I just kind of got overwhelmed by the love down there," she added with a chuckle. She then picked up her brush and began to attack the tangled mess that was her hair.

"Want help with that?" Ginny asked with a smile. At receiving a nod she took the brush and with a practiced hand began to brush out all the tangles and knots. "Yes as we've learned Love is an especially powerful thing, probably the most powerful force there is."

Gwen looked at Ginny in surprise, "I never thought of it that way," she said softly.

"That was one of the things Harry and I learned in the war," Ginny said as she continued to work on Gwenog's hair.

"You and Harry never talk about those times," Gwen said softly.

Ginny paused for a moment, looking far away in both time and distance. "They were horrible times and everyone lived in fear. It's much better to concentrate on the good things in life."

Gwenog nodded her head. "I can see that." She got very quiet for a moment and then said softly, "Have I ever thanked you and Harry for welcoming me into your family?"

Ginny smiled at the woman sitting before her, "Not in words but you have returned the love we have shown you with just as much as your own."

Gwenog spun around in her seat to face Ginny directly, "Godric Ginny, you and Harry are probably the richest Wizarding couple if not any couple in all of Britain but anyone who enters this house would never know it. For all the money you have you don't flaunt it or make a big deal about it."

She then shook her head, "The thing that strikes a person that enters this home is the amount of love that is found here. Godric! Its palpable, it is in everything that is in this house. I find that the most amazing thing of all."

Ginny smiled back, "Yes while Harry and I are wealthy and will never have to worry about money, the thing is we both grew up without it. My family hardly ever had two Galleons to rub together but we were rich in Love. Harry grew up with even less, in a loveless house raised by people who despised him and everything about him, the fact that he grew up to be the most kind and loving person I know is mind-boggling."

Ginny looked appraisingly at Gwenog, "You know you look years younger with your hair down," she said with a smile.

Though not as long as Ginny's hair, that hung to her waist, Gwen's hair was full and wavy due to being up in a plait most of the time. Gwen's hair only came down to the middle of her back. Ginny pulled Gwen's hair back into her hands, reached into her pocket and pulled out a rubber band. She deftly twirled it up and applied it to Gwen's hair, making a full and very comely ponytail.

Gwenog couldn't help but laugh, "You always have a supply of bands handy?"

Ginny laughed back, "With four girls, all who wear their hair long, it pays to have one handy."

Gwenog stood up and took Ginny into a warm embrace, "You, Harry and your family have been a godsend," she whispered before releasing Ginny.

"We are just glad that we can be here for you," Ginny replied.

Gwenog smiled widely, "Come on, I promised Dora I would watch her play this afternoon and I don't want to disappoint her."

Ginny smiled back but asked, "Are you sure you're ready to watch Quidditch?"

Gwenog nodded, still smiling, "Yeah, I think I am."

**XX HP + GW XX**

Gwenog and Ginny found Harry sitting in the small section of stands that graced their Pitch. He smiled as the came up and sat down next to him, "I like what you've done with your hair," he said to Gwen.

"Harry's a hair man," Ginny said with a smile. "He likes it to be free so he can run his fingers through it."

Gwenog laughed at Ginny's statement and the fake hurt look on Harry's face.

"Hey I like your other parts too as our six children attest to," he said with a pout.

"Harry!" Ginny said as she swatted him playfully.

Harry gathered Ginny into his arms and gave her a rather passionate kiss.

Gwenog pointedly ignored them, turning her attention to the Pitch. Once again the kids were playing all out, their cries, shouts and laughter filling the air.

Gwen could help but smile at them, taken again by the pure joy that the kids exhibited while playing. As before when she had first visited, because there were young children playing, they weren't using the Bludgers but had what they termed Blockers instead.

Gwen was taken with Harry's and Ginny's children, Cassy, a almost perfect clone of Ginny, petite, red haired and just as fiery and feisty as her mother. Lily was different, much quieter and built along the lines of Harry, taller than her older sister by half a head already.

Then there was Dora, as she wanted to be called now, she looked like Harry but without the unruly hair, jet black and pulled back into a ponytail she play with as much intensity as any of the older kids. The last was Molly, the spitting image of Harry's Mum, Lily, red hair with those blazing emerald green eyes.

Gwen then let her eyes look at the others, she caught Ginny's and Harry's attention. "I see Teddy is still totally taken with Victorie," she said with a chuckle.

Harry laughed, "Yeah he is, though he still denies it if you say anything to him."

Ginny joined in the laughter, "And she has him wrapped around her little finger so tight it's funny."

Harry turned to Ginny, "Bye the way, I invited Bill and Fleur over for dinner. Since Victorie and Louis were already here I figured it was just as easy for them to come over."

"That's fine," Ginny replied, "but you'll have to help in the kitchen."

"Your wish is my command, my love," he answered huskily as he gave her another kiss.

Gwen just shook her head, taken with the love that flowed between them, after all these years they still acted like newlyweds. She then turned her attention back to Dora. She smiled at the intensity that the young witch played. Though younger than Cassy and Lily she showed just as much promise as all the Potter children.

As the game came to an end and the kids who weren't staying for dinner began to floo home Gwen saw Teddy and Victorie walking back from the Pitch. Their heads were together and you couldn't have slipped a piece of parchment between them, Gwen had to chuckle. Though Teddy still denied it, it was obvious to everyone else that the two of them were smitten with each other.

She turned to Ginny who was heading back to the house to start dinner while Harry made sure that the kids returned their brooms and the other equipment to the broom shed. "Look at the love-birds," she said with a smile.

"Yeah they're so cute, I suspect that they'll marry as soon as they're done with school," Ginny said.

"Bill and Fleur won't mind?" Gwen asked in surprise.

"Well Bill will probably try to make a fuss but Fleur will put him in his place. She knows that they were made for each other and as she has said in the past, Love knows no bounds. She'll make Bill see the light."

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny actually let Gwen help set the table and prepare dinner, with Cassy and Lily helping it took little time at all. Since they were going to have a fairly large crowd and it was so nice out the decided to eat out back.

Ginny was just taking the last item off the stove and complaining that Bill and Fleur hadn't arrived yet when the fireplace flashed with Green flames signaling the arrival of their last guests.

Ginny was surprised when besides Bill and Fleur there was someone accompanying them. He was just about Bill's size and build but with sandy brown hair and brilliant blue eyes, he had that same devil-may-care, roguish air about him like Bill and all the curse-breakers seemed to have.

"Hey everyone," Bill called out. "This is Geoff, he just transferred to Gringott's here in London so I've taken him under my wing. I knew that Harry and Ginny wouldn't mind me bringing another stray along," he said with a laugh.

Ginny and Harry immediately made their way over to the newcomer, "Welcome to our home," Ginny said as she gave the man a hug.

Harry followed his wife and shook his hand, "We welcome all to our house and any friend of Bill's is certainly welcome here."

Bill started to make the introductions and as he got to Gwenog, Ginny interrupted, "This is Gwen, or should I say Aunt Gwen."

Bill raised his eyebrows questioningly at his sister but she gave him an almost imperceptible shake of her head, so he let it pass, knowing that she had her reasons and maybe Gwenog didn't want to be recognized.

He certainly had to do a double take to make sure who she was, with her hair down she looked almost like someone else.

Ginny noticed Geoff take to Gwenog almost immediately. He was very personable and Gwen certainly seemed to appreciate his attention, laughing and flirting with him.

Seeing as Gwen was not adverse to the newcomer she had them sit side-by-side at dinner. She knew the kids would just refer to her as Aunt Gwen so she had no qualms about keeping her identity secret.

It was after the kids had departed the table, going inside to play some games, or in the case of the younger children, to bed and it was just the adults remaining around the table out back that Ginny and Harry almost lost it completely.

Geoff was taking to Gwen when he suddenly perked up, "I know who you remind me of," he said to Gwen with a smile. "You kind of look like Gwenog Jones the Quidditch player, but you're much prettier."

Gwen choked on her wine while Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur had to stifle their laughter.

Geoff, though a curse-breaker didn't seem to notice as he was helping Gwen with her wine.

When Gwenog had recovered she said with a grin, "So I've been told. So do you follow Quidditch?" she asked.

"What Wizard worth his salt doesn't," Geoff replied.

At this point Harry was almost in stitches and didn't think he could hold out much longer. He rose and gathered a bunch of the dishes and started to carry them into the kitchen.

When Harry got there he was a bit surprised to see Bill following him, also carrying a load of plates.

With a quick glance back out the door to make sure that Geoff was still out talking to Gwen he turned to Harry. "So what's with Gwenog not wanting to be recognized?" he asked.

Harry leaned back against the counter and looked at his brother-in-law. "Gwen is going through a tough time right now and she'd rather be known as Aunt Gwen than Gwenog Jones, Quidditch Star."

"But aren't the Harpies in the hunt for the Cup?" Bill asked, his brow creased in thought.

"Yeah they are but they get a first round bye. Depending how the others finish they'll have two, maybe three more weeks before they have to play," Harry explained.

Bill shook his head, "Boy if I were a betting man I could sell this information for a bundle."

When Harry frowned he added, "Harry, you know I would never break trust with you or anyone in your family, our family. I think of Gwen as my kids Aunt too."

"Thanks Bill, even though I knew it, it's nice to hear it," Harry replied with a grin,

Bill then chuckled, "Did you see Gwen's face when he said he thought she was prettier than Gwenog Jones?"

Harry laughed out loud, "I know I though we were going to have to rush her to St. Mungo's for a moment. Godric, I can see the Prophet's headlines now, Quidditch star chokes to death at Boy-Who-Lived's house. Photo's on page three."

Bill started laughing so hard he had tears coming from his eyes, "Yeah, and since you're a Puddlemire supporter I can see them claiming you did it to get the Harpies eliminated early."

The two men began to trade more and more outrageous headlines and stories back and forth, laughing so hard their sides hurt and tears of mirth fell down their faces.

That's how Ginny and Fleur found them a few minutes later when they brought in more of the dishes.

"What is zo funny Beel? Fleur asked her husband.

"Yeah," added Ginny, "We could use a good laugh too, ya know."

Bill tried desperately to contain his laughter, but with one glance at Harry he lost it again, much to the displeasure of his wife.

When Ginny came over and placed her hands on her hips right in front of Harry, he finally got his laughter under control and even though Ginny looked amused he knew not to push things any farther.

"Bill and I were just discussing what the Prophet would have done if Gwen choked to death on her wine when Geoff said she looked like Gwenog Jones but much prettier."

Ginny began to chuckle and as hard as she tried not to soon found herself laughing along with Harry and Bill. Both she and Harry had a fine "appreciation" of the capriciousness of the Prophet and their headlines.

Harry grabbed a couple more bottles of wine and one of Old Ogden's Finest along with some glasses. "Come on Ginny, I'll help with the dishes later, lets go see how Geoff is making out with Aunt Gwen," he said with a grin.

As the four of them headed back out they saw Geoff and Gwen talking quite amicably at the table, Gwen had her hand reached out and was touching Geoff's arm, and Ginny couldn't help but smile.

Gwen looked like a changed woman, with her hair down and dressed much more femininely than she usually did, she looked remarkable and happy.

As they got closer and sat down they heard Geoff, "Well enough about me, what do you do? You seem to know a lot about the Quidditch League, are you a reporter or something?" he asked with a smile.

Gwen looked coyly over the top of her wine goblet as she took another sip, "Or something," she said with a smile.

"Ah, a woman of mystery, I like that," Geoff replied with a grin.

Gwen smiled at him and suddenly said, "Would you like to take a walk?" to Geoff.

"It will be my pleasure,"Geoff said, standing and then pulling Gwen's chair out to help her rise.

Harry looked at Gwen and smiled, "Gwen," he said quietly, "It would be best if you didn't leave the properties boundaries."

Gwen smiled and nodded in Harry's direction, "Of course Harry, I wouldn't dream of it."

Ginny smirked at Gwen, "Why don't you take Geoff down and show him our Quidditch Pitch."

Gwen gave a sweet laugh, "I'll do that," she replied as she took his arm and led him off towards the back of the property.

Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur watched the couple recede from sight, as they disappeared into the tree line Fleur turned to Ginny and asked "What iz wrong with Gwen?"

Ginny took one last glance as the couple disappeared and with a sad smile she turned to Fleur. "She's been having a hard time lately and I think it's even deeper than she wants to admit."

Fleur gave her a questioning look.

Ginny continued, "I think deep down Gwen has been missing something in her life and has just recently coming to realize it, at least subconsciously."

Ginny then smiled at Harry, "She's been getting a large dose of it since she arrived here and I think Geoff or someone like him can give her more of it."

"Ah, La amour, Love," said Fleur in understanding. "Yes I 'ave always thought that Gwen needed more of eet in 'er life."

**XX HP + GW XX**

Gwen was in heaven, Geoff had his arms around her and their lips were locked together in a searing kiss. One like Gwen hadn't experienced in ages. They slowly broke apart and Gwen rested her head against Geoff's shoulder.

Somehow Geoff had removed the rubber band from her hair and was now gently running his hand down through it. Gwen thought to herself, "Now I see why Ginny keeps her hair free and I understand Harry's fascination with it. I have never felt something so utterly sensual in my life."

Gwen moaned appreciatively as Geoff continued to stroke his hand through her hair.

Gwen knew, given time she could really come to like if not love the wonderful man who held her in his arms. Though they had just met that evening they had clicked and they both knew there was a spark between them.

Gwen sighed, She knew if their relationship had any chance at all she needed to tell him the truth about her identity. She gently pushed him back till she could see into his eyes. He was looking straight into her eyes and he had a silly grin on his face.

"Geoff," she said hesitantly. "There's something I need to tell you."

Geoff immediately got a worried look on his face, "You're not going to tell me your married or something, are you?"

Gwen couldn't help but laugh a sweet low laugh. "Well not in your normal sense." She saw the puzzled look come across his face. "Up to very recently I've been married to my job."

She stared into his eyes which still held their puzzled look, "Remember when you asked if I was a reporter or something and I answered or something?"

Geoff nodded his head, though he still had no idea what she was driving at.

Gwen took a deep breath, "Well the or something is that I do play Quidditch and I can't be prettier than Gwenog Jones."

"Why's that?" Geoff asked, still bewildered.

Gwen couldn't help herself, she reached up and tenderly ran her hand along his cheek, "You dear man," she said softly, "because I am Gwenog Jones."

Geoff looked at her in disbelief, like any moment she was going to tell him it was all a joke or something, but when she just continued to stare into his eyes it finally sunk in that she must be telling him the truth.

"But your hair," he said questioningly.

Gwen laughed again, "Well when I got here I literally let my hair down, because when I'm here all I am is Aunt Gwen to the Potter's children."

Gwen saw Geoff's eyes widen further and he stared at her, frozen in place. She saw him swallow heavily, "You mean, Harry and Ginny's last name is Potter, as in, The Harry Potter?"

Gwen smiled in surprise, "You mean Bill didn't say anything?" she asked.

Geoff slowly shook his head, still obviously in shock. "No, all he said was we were going to his sister's and brother-in-law's house, Ginny's and Harry's."

"I'm sorry I said anything then," Gwen said sadly.

"But, I mean, He's Harry Potter!" Geoff cried.

"No, they're just Harry and Ginny, two of the most kind, loving people you'll probably have the pleasure to meet.

Gwen reached up and ran her fingers through the hair along Geoff's temple, "I like you Geoff, a lot, that's why I chose to tell you."

Geoff smiled at her, "Gwen or should I say Gwenog?"

Gwen cut him off, "While I'm here I prefer Gwen,"she said with a smile.

"Well Gwen, I like you too, a lot. I hope I can see you again."

"I'd like that very much," she replied before giving his a soft sensual kiss. Then sighing, "We should probably head back, it will be dark soon and I'm not real familiar with the paths."

Gwen then wrapped her arm through Geoff's and laying her head against his shoulder they slowly made their way back towards the Cottage.

Shortly after they got back Bill, Fleur, their kids and Geoff prepared to leave. Ginny was smugly happy when Geoff gave Gwen a short kiss good bye with a promise to visit her again.

He then turned to Harry and shaking his hand said "I want to thank you for your hospitality, Mr Potter.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry who got a pained expression on his face. "Look Geoff," he said earnestly, "I'm Harry, just Harry and if you can accept that you're welcome here any time you wish but if not then we're going to have a problem, because if I'm not mistaken you might wish to be a visitor here pretty often the next week or so," he glanced at Gwen when he said it, and she smiled shyly back at Harry.

Geoff nodded as he blushed deeply, feeling the sweat begin to form on his brow. "OK, Harry it is."

"Good, because I'm really tired of the whole Harry "Bloody" Potter thing," he said fervently.

"That's right," said Ginny, "only I get to call him that."

Everyone but Harry laughed, he just rolled his eyes but smiled at his wife. She winked saucily at him as she came over and tucked into his side.

After everyone had left, leaving Harry, Ginny and Gwen standing in the parlour Ginny turned to Harry. "Since you were a good boy and helped with the dishes why don't you go up and get ready for bed and I'll join you shortly," she said giving him a short but intense kiss as a promise of what was to come.

Harry grinned and patted Ginny on her bum as he headed for the stairs, "Goodnight Gwen," he said as he ran up the stairs two at a time.

Gwen couldn't help but laugh, "You two are amazing," she said with a smile.

Ginny steered her over to the couch and made her sit. She sat down next to her and asked, "How are you doing?"

Gwen smiled, "A lot better thanks to you and your family."

"How about Geoff?" Ginny asked with a grin.

Gwen actually felt herself blush, "Yeah, him too." She sat back and got a dreamy look on her face for a moment before she sat up straight and looked at Ginny. "I haven't felt anything like it since I left school, I think. And when we kissed! The sparks that flew. I had butterflys in my stomach and everything!" she said with a smile on her face.

"So I take it he'll be a visitor here this coming week?" Ginny said with a grin.

Gwen gave a small chuckle, "Yeah it looks like it."

"I'm happy for you Gwen," Ginny said sincerely.

The two women stood up and Gwen took Ginny in a huge embrace, letting the feelings of love that she shared with her and all the Potter family radiate out of her and at the same time feeling the same from Ginny.

As she let go of Ginny she got a smirk on her face, "So is Harry going to get his reward for being a good boy?" she asked.

"I'm not sure who is really getting the reward," Ginny replied, grinning back at her friend.

Gwen shook her head, "I don't know how you two do it? You still act like newlyweds. What's your secret?" she asked.

Ginny just smiled, "Magic, of course."

When Gwen looked puzzled Ginny added, "Love is the most powerful magic of all."

Gwen nodded in understanding and they both went up to their respective rooms, Gwen to sleep, blissfully dreaming of all sorts of wonderful things and Ginny into Harry where they both would reap the benefits of their rewards.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Gwen woke up the next day feeling better than she had for as long as she could remember. After a leisurely shower and several long minutes brushing out her hair, she descended down to the kitchen where she found Ginny alone, sitting at the table with a smile on her face.

Gwen looked at Ginny and smiled at her, "What has that look on your face? You look positively radiant." Then her face fell, "You're not, you know, pregnant again are you?"

Ginny laughed, "No I'm not."

"Well, what has you glowing like that then?" Gwen asked as she got herself some juice.

Ginny blushed, " I guess it's from one of those "rewards"," she said with a grin.

"From last night?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

Ginny blushed deeper and laughed at Gwen, "Ah, no. That would be from a follow up reward this morning."

Gwen couldn't help herself and she felt herself blushing along with Ginny. She hadn't meant to pry into Harry's and Ginny's love life.

Ginny quickly got up and went to the stove, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Gwen felt guilty for getting up late and making Ginny cook an extra meal. "This juice will be fine and I'll make a slice of toast or something," she said lamely.

Ginny turned to her and with her hands on her hips she said sternly, "You listen her Gwen, you haven't been taking care of yourself very well, you're suffering physically as well as mentally. Godric, you're skin and bones. While you're her young lady you're going to eat properly, understand?"

Gwen sat there in awe, she hadn't had such a dressing down since she had left home and her mother had yelled at her and though she had quite a few years on Ginny she couldn't help but recognize her as a mother figure. "Yes Mum," she said contritely, but trying desperately to suppress a grin.

Ginny saw Gwen's face and though she tried to maintain her stern demeanour she started to smirk too and before either could stop it both were giggling hysterically.

Ginny then made Gwen a full breakfast of pancakes, bacon, toast and some fruit.

When Gwen finished breakfast she sat back, closed her eyes and smiled. She was startled when she felt a hand cup her head into a hug against Ginny's body as she stood behind her. Gwen reached up with her own hand, covered Ginny's and leaned into the hug.

"Thanks Ginny," she said softly.

"Your welcome," Ginny whispered back.

As Ginny went back to cleaning up Gwen started to snicker again.

"What?" Ginny asked her face smiling and her voice carrying the happiness she felt.

"Godric, you sounded just like my Mum," Gwen said.

Ginny laughed to. "I've had plenty of practice what with raising seven."

Gwen looked bewildered and Ginny laughed, "I include Harry, but don't tell him so."

Just then Harry came in from the parlour, "Don't tell me what?" he asked humorously.

"Nothing dear," Ginny said sweetly as she went up and gave him a kiss.

Harry returned her kiss and Gwen watched as Harry and Ginny shared another brief but intense kiss.

They separated and Harry looked at Ginny with a wide smile on his face, "Well if anyone wants me I'll be in my office working on my lesson plans." He then turned and left, whistling as he walked away.

Ginny took a deep breath, a somewhat dazed look on her face but she was smiling just as much as Harry had been, She plopped down into the chair next to Gwen and said, "Merlin, can he kiss," as she fanned her face with her hand to cool herself. "He can still make my spine tingle and my toes curl," she added with a dreamy look on her face.

Gwen couldn't help but laugh at her friend, she thought Ginny was so incredibly lucky to have someone who obviously loved her so much and completely.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Gwen left Ginny n the kitchen and headed out back as she usually did during the day. As she exited she was almost knocked down by a very upset Nymphadora.

"What's wrong Nymph? She asked, full of concern for her adopted niece.

Dora looked up at her and with a huge frown on her face said, "They won't let me play Quidditch with them this morning."

"Why not? Gwen asked as she bent down and dried the tears off of the young girls cheeks.

"They said I would make the sides uneven and since no one else can come over till later, I'm not allowed to play," Dora said with a pout.

Gwen took her hand and lead her back toward the Quidditch Pitch. "Well let's just see about that," she said with a smile.

"Who will we get?" the young girl asked.

"Do you think they'd let me play?" Gwen asked in reply.

Gwen almost laughed when she saw the serious look that came across Dora's face. "But we don't use Beaters, Aunt Gwen," the seven year old said seriously.

"Well I guess I'll just have to play another position then, won't I?" she said with a smile.

In a short time they arrived at the pitch and Gwen was happy to see they were still choosing up sides. "What's this I hear about you not letting Dora play?" she asked Robert and Cassy.

Cassy shot her cousin Robert a glare. He at least had the presence of mind to look somewhat chastised by his Aunt's question. "Well you see, it would have made the sides uneven and all," he said somewhat ashamed.

"Well how about I play to make the sides even," Gwen said with a smirk.

"Do you have your broom?" Robert asked, hoping that she'd have her competition broom with her.

"No but I'm sure I'll find something suitable in the broom shed," she replied.

Robert's eyes went wide, "But there are only some old Cleansweeps left in there."

Gwen just laughed, "I'll have you know I played my first professional game on a Cleansweep."

Gwen then lead Dora over to help her get a broom too, and just as Robert had said there were only a handful of Cleansweeps hanging in the shed. Gwen took two out and handed one to Dora and then she took a good look at the broom. Harry had lovingly restored and refurbished every broom, they looked like they had just left the factory.

Dora insisted that Aunt Gwen play on the same team as her so Louis switched teams and Gwen found herself playing Blocker with Dora on Cassy's team. The role of the Blocker was two fold. On defence the Blocker's job was to disrupt the attacking Chasers, by either nudging them off track or flying interference in front to keep the attackers from having a clear shot on goal. One offence the Blocker's job was to keep the other team's Blockers from getting to their team's Chasers.

An easy concept but it proved mush more difficult during the fast paced game of Quidditch. Gwen found herself having to look in multiple directions constantly, trying to anticipate the change from offence to defence and back at a moments notice and with no Bludger to hit she found herself out of position quite often.

More than once she found an exasperated Dora trying to explain what she had done wrong and how to improve her play, and though intense both teams did not take the game overly serious and there were many more laughs and hoots than anyone yelling or complaining.

Though Gwen found herself feeling exhausted by the time they took a break she couldn't remember when she had as much fun playing Quidditch as she did with these kids.

Almost everyone had laid down in the grass while Robert, Louis and Victorie went back to the house to get everyone drinks. Gwen found herself laying in the middle of the Pitch with all the remaining kids, she had a huge grin on her face and she felt calmer and more relaxed than she could remember.

She was laying there just enjoying resting in the grass, the warm sun beating down on her accentuating the feeling of warmth that filled her that had nothing to do with the temperature or the sunlight hitting her. She had her eyes closed and she knew she had a large silly grin plastered on her face.

The sun was momentarily blocked as someone came over and sat down next to her. Opening her eyes she saw Cassy looking down at her. She was smiling at her and Gwen could feel the love coming from her niece.

Cassy looked down for a moment before looking back into Gwen's eyes. "It's good to see you smiling again Aunt Gwen," she said softly "and I don't remember ever seeing you look so happy and peaceful."

Gwen reached out and took the young girls hand, "I owe it all to your family," Gwen said truthfully.

Cassy smiled shyly, "What about Geoff?"

"Cassy!" Gwen said embarrassingly.

Cassy blushed but held her Aunt's eyes, "Well?" she pushed.

Gwen took a deep breath. "Yes he helped but without what you and your family have done for me I don't think I would have been ready for somebody like him," she answered truthfully.

"Well whatever, I'm just glad you're happy Aunt Gwen."

Gwen sat up and hugged Cassy tightly. "So am I," she whispered into Cassy's ear.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Due to the seeding and the teams that made the playoffs, Gwen ended up spending almost a full month at Potter Cottage. Her days were spent playing Quidditch with the kids and her evenings were usually spent with Geoff.

They spent a lot of time walking and sharing quiet times along with some snogging out of the eyes of the other residents of the Cottage, but other times they spent it in the company of Harry, Ginny and whatever adults were visiting.

Geoff though he'd never get everyone's names straight as the parade of Weasleys that seemed to be never ending. He learned not to take anything that Fred or George offered him, though each Twin had Twins of their own and he was suckered several times by the double, double team of the next generation of pranksters.

He took it good naturedly as Gwen gave him his rewards for putting up with the kids pranks. Of course her rewards were limited to some intense snogging anad some exploratory groping, that was until Gwen was getting ready to go back to Holyhead and rejoin the team for the run to the Cup.

She had shyly asked Ginny if she minded if she asked Geoff to stay for the night, blushing furiously as she did so.

Ginny had teased her about being a true Weasley with the intensity of her blush but then told her that she could invite Geoff to stay if she was sure that was what she truly wished.

Gwen had hugged Ginny tightly and whispered in her ear, "Thanks Mum," causing Ginny to break out in a fit of giggles.

Ginny also informed Gwen that Harry didn't have any problems with Geoff staying either, causing Gwen to blush even deeper.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Gwen woke up with the feeling of someone tight against her side and the warmth she felt filled her with wonder. The night had far surpassed her expectations and she couldn't help but sigh contently.

She felt Geoff stir next to her and then she felt his lips come down on her smiling ones. "Good morning beautiful," he said tenderly.

"Good morning yourself," she replied.

Geoff looked deep into her eyes and got a silly grin on his face. "You know you remind me of some one."

Gwen couldn't help herself, she smiled back, "Oh yeah, who?"

"Well it's this Quidditch player but you're much more beautiful than she is," he said with a chuckle.

Gwen playfully swatted him before giving him another kiss.

Geoff looked at the clock and groaned. "I'm going to have to rush if I don't want to be late," he said giving Gwen one more quick kiss.

Gwen sighed and suddenly felt insecure, "You'll be at the game right?" she asked.

"Wild Dragon's couldn't keep me away," he replied with a grin as he got dressed.

Gwen laughed, "Well I'm sure Charlie could scare a few up to test you."

Geoff looked at her with his brow furrowed, a look of concern on his face. "Something tells me you're not kidding,"

Gwen laughed again, "You know it, he use to work at the Preserve in Romania. Before Sarah snagged him and kept him here in England. He does still have friends there so I'm sure he could get one or two on loan or something."

Geoff finished putting on his Dragon-hide boots and as he stomped his foot into it he said, "Actually this is as close as I want to come to a Dragon."

Gwen laughed again, "OK just as long as you're at the Game I don't care."

Geoff leaned over and gave Gwen one last kiss, "I'll be there, don't you worry, Bill wouldn't let me miss it."

Gwen flopped back down on the bed as Geoff exited the room, quietly closing the door behind him, He hoped that no one was up and he could slip away quietly without disturbing the household.

His wishes were dashed when he got down stairs and found Harry in the kitchen. "Coffee or tea?" he asked.

"Tea's fine,"Geoff answered. He looked at Harry closely as he set the cup down on the table. Something about Harry's demeanour made him feel nervous.

Harry sat down opposite of him and sipped his own tea, "Geoff, I'm only going to say this once so I want you to listen carefully."

Geoff sat there staring at Harry, but this Harry wasn't the easy going, friendly Harry, he was sitting across from Harry "Bloody" Potter, the Chosen One, He who killed the Dark Lord. He felt the power radiating off Harry in waves and while he was a hardened, accomplished Curse-breaker he knew that if Harry truly got angry he'd never stand a chance.

Geoff nodded nervously. "OK, Harry," he said as steadily as he could.

Harry hesitated for a moment but Geoff knew it wasn't because he was nervous or anything. "Geoff, Gwen means a lot to me and my family. She is more than a friend if you get my meaning. The kids don't call her Aunt Gwen on a whim. Understand?"

Geoff found his voice stuck in his throat at the intensity with which Harry spoke so all he could do was nod."

"Good because if I ever hear that you have hurt her you'll have me to answer to. Have I made myself clear?"

Geoff managed to get out a "Yes Sir,"

Then just as suddenly as powerful, scary Harry had appeared he was gone and friendly, affable Harry was back. "Good, we'll see you Sunday at the Game. We'll be in a special family box with the whole family. It should be a great time and game."

Geoff breathed a sigh of relief, hoping never to meet Scary Harry ever again.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Sam sat in Gwenog's office, rubbing her temples, trying to ease the headache that she had once again. She opened the desk and took out the Firewhiskey and poured herself a stiff one. She was just finishing downing it when she heard "That stuff will kill you."

She looked up and had a hard time making the world seem right. She swore she had hear Gwenog's voice but she didn't recognize the woman standing in front of her.

"Can I have my desk back," Gwenog asked with a chuckle.

Sam bolted up out of the chair, "Gwen? Is that really you?"

Gwen set her bags down just inside the door, "Yeah Sam, it's really me."

Sam grabbed Gwen by the shoulders and spun her about, "Merlin, you look fabulous," she said in awe.

Then frowning deeply, "Where the hell have you been?" she yelled. "Do you know how worried I have been?"

Gwen just went over and calmly sat down at her desk.

"Godric Gwen, Everyone has been frantic. I covered for you saying you were OK and all but Merlin when I hadn't heard from you after two weeks I contacted that resort and they told me you had left after one day. If I would have told anyone that I didn't know where you were I think the would have killed me."

"I'm sorry I worried you Sam but I was right about that resort and knew I couldn't stay there."

"So where have you been for the past four weeks?" Sam asked bewilderedly.

Gwen just smiled and said softly "Godric's Hollow."

Sam closed her eyes and threw her head back, "Godric's Hollow," she groaned. "I should have guessed."

Looking back at Gwenog, she smiled and said, "Well obviously it was good for you."

"More than you'll ever know," Gwenog said softly.

"Well I'm just glad you're back."

"Thanks, It's nice to be missed," Gwen said with a smile.

Sam looked at her crookedly, "You've changed," she said seriously.

"Yes I have Sam and for the better."

"Yeah I think so too." Sam replied.

"So is the team ready?" Gwen asked.

"With you back, yeah we are."

Gwen looked at Sam intensely. "I stopped in and talked to Bradley," she said softly.

Sam's eyes went wide in fear, "You're not retiring are you?" she asked in a near panic.

"No Sam, Though I told her she's going to need to find someone to replace me as general manager."

Sam sighed in relief, but then looked at Gwen again. "Do you want the Captaincy back?" she asked hesitantly.

Gwen smiled at her friend, "No Sam, you've earned it. It's yours to keep."

"Well that's settled," Gwen said with a smile, "Now give me the team status report and let's get to work.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Gwen stood in the entrance way to the Holyhead Pitch, her eyes closed, head back, a huge smile on her face as she absorbed the cheering of the crowd.

She felt someone come up close to her side, "Are you ready," Sam asked.

Gwen opened her eyes and looked into Sam's, "Yeah I am."

Sam looked at her friend and mentor, still amazed by the changes that she saw. Gone was her trademark plait, she wore her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail, but the larger changes were more intangible.

She saw something in Gwen's face that she didn't ever remember seeing before. There was an inner sense of calm and peacefulness and above all the smile was wider than she had ever seen it.

Just then the announcer began to call out the Harpies names and they pushed off, Gwen taking a large lap around the stadium, right at the top. Her smile widened as one of the Family boxes swung into view. She had special arrangements made to accommodate her family. It wasn't hard to find, it was filled by a huge contingent of red and black haired people, with an occasional brunette thrown in.

But best of all, besides the fact that they were all wearing Harpies jerseys with her name and number on them, was the fact that she saw the one sandy haired man, cheering just as loudly as all the others.

Gwen felt their love pour out and into her and she couldn't help but take one last peek before she heard the whistle and the game began. Her heart soaring, Gwen sung her broom around and struck a perfectly aimed Bludger at Ballycastle's leading scorer. Laughing out loud she caught sight of Sam as she circled looking for the Snitch.

With increasing joy she turned to pick up another Bludger. The fun was back and Gwen knew that today was their day. With a loud whoop she dove down,taking aim at the Bludger and hit it as hard as she could towards the Ballycastle Keeper and as he dodged it she saw the Quaffle go straight through the hoop. Another Harpies goal and as she swung back towards their end of the pitch she couldn't help but peer into the Family box and saw the cheering faces of her family rooting for her and the Harpies.

As she did so she couldn't help but hear Ginny's words echo through her mind, "Love was most certainly the most powerful Magic of all"

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Just another story that came to me and while Harry and Ginny are peripheral characters the main focus is on one that hardly ever gets written about.**

**As for the story line, I have tried to make this fit into the More Choices universe, though I may have played fancy free with the ages of some of the Potter's children.**

**As always your reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
